Comeback Please
by melamelexo
Summary: Bisakah kau kembali kehidupku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat-sangat merindukanmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Comeback Please**

**Disclaimer: Cast ciptaan tuhan dan milik tuhan. Fanfict punya saya murni dari otak saya. Baca fanfict ini sambil denger lagu Baby Dont Cry mungkin?terserah kalian deh._. #kayang oke, ini bacotnya banyak banget ya, langsung dibaca aja deh~~**

**Rated: Unrated...**

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE. SILENT READER JANGAN BACA.**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

_Aku merindukan kehangatanmu... Aku merindukan senyumanmu... Aku merindukan candamu... Aku sangat merindukanmu..._

Malam itu, di Seoul, tepat pukul 12.45KST disalah satu apartemen, seorang gadis mungil, bernama Jang Chomi, panggil saja Chomi sedang dilanda Insomnia. Dia, sedang mengingat kenangan saat namja 'itu' disisinya. Dia, mengingat kenangan saat pertama kali berbicara dengan namja 'itu'. Dihari dimana teman sekelasnya membullynya... Dihari dimana ia sungguh sungguh tidak ingin kembali pada hari itu...

Jang Chomi adalah gadis kelas XII Sekolah Menengah Akhir. Dia, gadis rapuh yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya, satu neneknya, dan satu oppa kesayangannya. Dia tinggal sendiri di salah satu apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah, karena ayahnya mewariskan apartemen itu padanya. Kalau bukan padanya, lalu siapa lagi?  
Ayahnya, seorang CEO diperusahan kosmetik 'Skin79'. Ibunya, adalah Ibu Rumah Tangga biasa. Neneknya, adalah ibu dari ayahnya. Oppa... Dia adalah keluarga favoritnya. Dia, orang pertama yang ia sayangi sebelum ibu, ayah lalu neneknya. Chomi beranggapan bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kakaknya, dan itu benar, di 9 bulan pertama, Ia mengalami masa masa berat tanpa Oppanya, sebut saja Park Chanyeol. Sekian perkenalan singkat Jang Chomi.

_Flashback, School 8am._

Hari itu, hari Jum'at. Tepat dimana hari Suho songsaenim memberikan ujian bulanan setelah sebulan penuh ia hantam para murid untuk mengerjakan segala Pekerjaan Rumah yang ia berikan.

"Kerjakan soalnya dengan jujur. Jangan mencontek, atau kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." Ujar Suho songsaenim singkat, namun mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ketakutan. 10 menit sudah berlalu. Ketika 2 orang murid tertangkap basah oleh Chomi 'hendak' saling memberi jawaban satu-sama-lain. "Ya.. Kalian berdua akan bekerja sama?" Tanya chomi berbisik pada kedua teman di depan bangkunya. "Apa apaan kau Chomi? Kau berusaha menuduhku?" elak Haneul keras, membuat Suho songsaenim, ah tidak seluruh penjuru kelas menoleh kepada mereka-bertiga. "Apa apaan ini?" Tanya Suho Songsaenim "Songsaenim! Chomi menuduhku akan mencontek! Keterlaluan sekali dia! Keluarkan dia dari sekolah!" Dengan percaya diri, teman yang-tadinya-akan-menjadi-teman-mencontek Haneul yang bernama Soojung itu menyauti Suho songsaenim.

"T.. T.. Ti..dak songsaenim! Aku tidak menuduh mereka! Aku hanya bertanya!" Jawab Chomi terbata karena ketakutan.  
"Chomi, kau keluar dari kelas." Suho songsaenim menyuruhnya keluar dengan tatapan menuju soal soal yang ia pegang. Sama-sekali-tidak-melihat-kepada-Chomi.

"Tapi songsaenim..." "Keluar!" Belum sempat chomi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, ia sudah disuruh keluar. Segeralah Chomi membereskan meja, dan tasnya. Lalu ia pergi keluar kelas melewati Haneul dan Soojung yang sedang asyik mengumpatinya "kasian sekali kau Chomi" ucap Haneul lalu menepuk punggung Chomi sebelum akhirnya Chomi keluar dari kelas yang-sangat-memuakkan-itu.

.

.

_Di koridor._

"Aku sungguh benci dengan kedua wanita terkutuk itu!" Umpat Chomi, tepat saat Oh Sehun salah-satu-namja-populer melewatinya. "Kau bilang apa?" Ujar sehun. "Tidak ada apa apa" jawab Chomi datar "Kau bukannya teman satu kelasnya Haneul? Haneul bilang hari ini ada jadwal ulangan dari Suho songsaenim? Mengapa kau ada diluar? Ga.. Gadis?" Sehun canggung karena tak mengetahui nama gadis didepannya ini. "Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas saat membela kebenaran, menyebalkan..." "Mengapa begitu?" Tanya Sehun khawatir "Apa pedulimu Oh-Se-Hun *di eja ya chingu bacanya* ? Ahh.. Karena kau kekasih Jung Haneul? Lebih baik kau suruh kekasihmu itu meminta maaf kepadaku! Betapa kasarnya mulut gadis itu!" Chomi berkata asal. "Ya! Apa maksudmu? Dia bukan kekasihku!" Sehun menerawang membaca pikiran Chomi, dapat ia simpulkan bahwa 'Haneull ingin mencontek. Namun ketahuan oleh Chomi. Ketika Chomi bertanya pada Haneull, Haneul malah meneriaki namanya pada Suho songsaenim'. Darimana ia menyimpulkannya? Dari instingnya saja. "oh ayolah gadis...kau sungguh lemah kau tahu?" "Aku..memang..sangat..lemah.."

Chomi pov's  
Tuhan, aku sungguh mendapatkan nasib yang buruk! Sudahlah dikeluarkan dari kelas sekarang aku bertemu dengan namja yang di puja-puja oleh wanita seantero sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Sama sekali. Dimataku, ia sungguh sangat dingin. Tapi, mengapa ia menanyaiku dengan nada hangat? Aku ingin memeluknya...

APA? MEMELUKNYA? TIDAK BISA CHOMI! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA! KAU GILA? TETAP PADA PERSEPSIMU BAHWA KAU BENCI OH SEHUN NAMJA DINGIN NAMUN POPULER, ck. Ada saja namja seperti dia.

Chomi pov's end.

"Anggap saja kau tidak mendengarku, tadi. Sampai jumpa" lanjut Chomi setelah melayang dalam pikirannya.

Setelah kira kira chomi sudah 3 meter jauhnya dari tubuh sehun,

"YA! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENANYAKAN NAMAMU! YA! YA!" Ucap sehun selagi diam mematung, dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai.  
"Cih, dasar yeoja aneh" Sehun memelankan suaranya. Chomi sudah tak dapat mendengarkannya, karena chomi sudah 10meter jauhnya.

_Dijalan pulang, 11KST._

"Tuhan, mengapa aku seperti ini? Aku lelah dengan segala ejekan teman teman ku..." Chomi menghebuskan nafas panjang pertanda ia kecewa, menyesal, dan putus asa.

**Note: Chomi sering diejek karena yatim-piatu, terus gapunya keluarga. **  
**PADAHAL CHOMI KAYANYA NAUJUBILAH! Tapi dia gamau pamer, dia pake barang barang-barang seadanya. Sepatu? Dia ganti setiap 3bulan sekali. Bandingkan dengan Haneull? Dia ganti sepatu setiap hari, dan tidak akan pernah memakai sepatu atau baju yang sama. Dia benci hal yang sama.**

Tiba tiba lampu yang menerangi jalan yang ia pakai untuk menuju rumah nya mati, beberapa detik kemudian, muncul 5 pria berpostur tegak, lengan berotot, dari jarak ya sekiranya 3m. Tidak tampak jelas namja itu menganakan pakaian seperti apa, penglihatan Chomi tidak sejernih seperti saat lampu menyala.  
Chomi tampak berpikir keras, ia bingung harus kemana ia pergi.

"1... 2... 3... Lari!" Ucap Chomi dalam hati , lalu berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Namun...

6 namja berpostur tinggi, tidak beda jauh dari namja yang sedang ia belakangi...

Tuhan... Ini apa? Apa aku akan mati? Jangan sekarang yatuhan.. Aku belum lulus SMA..

Chomi perlahan memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah akan takdir.. Kini 11 namja itu mendekat... Dan semakin mendekat, salah satu namja mulai membuka satu persatu kancingnya tapat saat kancing ketiga dimana kalau kacing itu dibuka maka bra Chomi akan terpampang jelas.

BRAK!  
Tuhan... Jika ini takdirku...

.

.

_BRAK! PUK! BUG!_

Chomi tidak kunjung merasakan sakit seperti bunyi yang ia dengar. Perlahan, ia buka kedua matanya. Ia melihat 1 namja sedang meninju 6 lelaki sekaligus. Ketiga lelaki ke 9 dan 10 berhasil ia tangani, lelaki ke 11 membawa kayu hendak ia pukul kepunggung namja yang sedang membereskan lelaki ke 9 dan 10 ia menoleh kebelakang lalu meninju selangkangan lelaki yang membawa kayu. Dan detik selanjutnya lelaki itu terkulai lemas ,

_BUG!_ Namja tak dikenal itu menginjak jantungnya! Tapi ...

"Bos! Ayo bos! Dia cukup membahayakan! Mari kita pergi saja" ucap salah satu lelaki sambil memegangi dadanya kesakitan, "SIAL! YA! AWAS KAU ANAK KECIL! JIKA AKU BERTEMU KAU LAGI, AKU JANJI AKAN MENGHABISIMU. AISH."  
"Silahkan tuan..." Namja itu berkata halus sambil menahan nafas tak beraturan akibat lelah melawan 11 lelaki sekaligus.

"Kau... Siapa?" Penasaran, akhirnya Chomi bertanya. "Aku, Oh Sehun, kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" Sehun mulai meneliti bagian tubuh Chomi dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia tak menemukan satupun luka di tubuh Chomi. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" "Mi.. Mi.. Mianhae, aku hanya takut kau terluka nona" "dasar Oh sehun sialan!" "Ssst." Sehun meletakkan gadis telunjuknya di bibir manis Chomi. "Kancingmu terbuka nona.. Kau tak sadar? Kau membuatku tergoda" Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya, sontak saja Chomi menutupi bagian atas tubuh yang terbuka sedikit. "YA! KAU NAMJA MESUM! PERGI JAUH DARIKU!" "Sssst." Lagi lagi sehun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir merah natural milik Chomi.  
Sehun memasang satu persatu kancing kemeja Chomi. Membuat jantung Chomi berdetak cepat.

PIPI CHOMI MEMERAH!.

"Nona, kau senang ya aku sentuh?"  
"Hah? Apa? Kenapa? Siapa?" Chomi bertindak kikuk. Ia memegangi pipinya lalu "sial..." Chomi mengumpat, tapi terdengar oleh Sehun. "Kau menyukaiku ya?" Sehun dengan Percaya diri-nya bertanya. "Apa? Menyukaimu? Yang benar saja! Demi dewa langit yang menurunkan hujan, aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu!"  
"Jangan berbohong nona, aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu?" "Aku tidak berbohong, dan tidak mau berbohong denganmu. Jang. Jang Chomi" "kau bermarga Jang?" "Ya..."

_/krik-krik/_

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sehun bertanya. "Kau bisa berjalan pulang? Kau tak takut lelaki tadi datang lagi?"  
"..." Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Chomi masih menimbang-nimbang.  
"Hey?" Sahut sehun sambil melambai lambaikan tangan kirinya dimuka Chomi.

"Ya!"

"Ya! Ya! Jang Chomi!"

"Hei Jang Chomi!"

"Hah? Iya? Waeyo?" Akhirnya Chomi Menjawab  
"Kau kikuk sekali ya... Kau bisa berjalan pulang? Kau tidak takut lelaki tadi datang lagi?"  
"Hah? Iya? Hm..." Chomi bingung, dia sungguh takut lelaki tadi datang lagi. Namun ia juga tak bisa diantar pulang oleh namja yang tidak ia sukai.  
"Sudahlah, ayo akan kuantarkan naik motorku ya" Sehun menarik pelan tangan Chomi menuju motor sport/? Berwarna merah tua miliknya. "Aku tidak tau rumahmu atau apartemenmu. Maka tunjukkan aku jalannya ya"

_10minutes later_...

"Kita sudah sampai, Sehun-ssi"  
"Wah, kau tinggal diapartemen ellite ya? Ohya, panggil saja aku sehun-ah atau_ oppa_ atau _chagi_ juga boleh" canda Sehun. "Hah? Memangnya kita sudah akrab sehingga bisa menggunakan bahasa informal? Oppa? Memangnya kau lebih tua dariku? Kita satu angkatan, sama sama kelas XII. _Chagi_? Memangnya kau pacarku hah?"  
"Kan kita sudah kenal satu-sama-lain. Oppa? Aku lebih tua 7bulan darimu! Satu angkatan, sama sama kelas XII? Apa peduliku? Yang jelas aku lebih tua. _Chagi_? Mungkin aku suka padamu?" Ketika 'mungkin aku suka padamu' Sehun memasang nada serius membuat Chomi mendongak meliat muka sehun diatasnya. (Sehun lebih tinggi). Chomi bertanya tanya, bagaimana mungkin Sehun suka padanya setelah yang semua ia lakukan kepada Sehun? Lagipula, Haneul salah satu yeoja populer di sekolah, banyak lelaki menunggu cintanya, tapi Haneul memilih Sehun, lantas mengapa Sehun tak memilih Haneul?.

Chomi menatap sehun kebingungan..

.

.

"KAU PERCAYA?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sehun tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa.

Chomi? Tak usah ditanya. Ia kebingungan. "Chomi-ah, aku hanya bercanda _baby_..." "MWOYA?! NEO! JINJJA!" Chomi memukul lengan sehun halus membuat mereka tertawa bersama...

_5minutes later_...

"Sehun-ssi, sudah malam. Kau mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" Chomi memberanikan diri. "Panggil aku Sehun-ah, bisa? Kalau boleh, kenapa tidak?" Sehun mencibir. "Ah ne, sehun-ss... Maksudku Sehun-ah, ayo kita masuk terlalu dingin disini untuk berbincang." Chomi garuk garuk kepala padahal sebenarnya tidak gatal :p.

_Lantai 5, didepan pintu kamar apartemen nomor 565_.

Chomi terlihat sibuk memasukkan kata sandi untuk membuka pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen Chomi. "Wah, apartemenmu besar sekali!" Sehun kagum. "Tidak sebesar itu Sehun-ss... Em hmm, Sehun-ah" sejenak Sehun berkeliling lalu kembali keruang tamu , ia duduk rapi di depanpan televisi lalu menekan tombol 'on' pada remote. Keluarlah gambar pada televisi tersebut.  
"Kau mau minum apa Sehun-ah?"  
"Tidak usah. Bisakah kau diam duduk disampingku?"  
"Ne?" Tanya Chomi, tapi ia akhirnya mengalah, dan menurut akhirnya duduk disamping Sehun.

10 menit mereka habiskan dalam hening menonton Spongebob Squarepants.

"Sehun-ah, Haneul itu siapamu?"  
"Dia tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, gadis yang selalu mengikutiku kemana saja aku pergi, ck, menyebalkan"  
"Kau bukan pacarnya?"  
"Tidak akan pernah."  
"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak mau?"  
"Sekarang kutanya, kenapa kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku?"  
"Hah?"  
"Tidak tau? Atau tidak mau memberitahu?"

"Aku juga begitu, tidak akan pernah suka"  
"Ooh..."

Sehun melirik melihat wajah Chomi. Betapa cantiknya gadis ini, batin Sehun. Bibirnya, merah natural tidak menggunakan lipstik. Wajahnya? Sepertinya hanya diolesi _BB cream_.  
Sehun mendekat menuju bibir Chomi.  
Ketika Chomi melihat kearah sehun...

Mereka bertatapan, dalam jarak sepersekian mil. Chomi bingung namun ia tak kunjung menarik kepalanya mundur. Sehun ragu, ia ingin menyium bibir merah Chomi.

"S-s-sehun-ah..." Ucap Chomi pelan,  
"Choaeyo"  
"Ne?"  
"Choaeyo, jeongmal..." Lirih Sehun  
"Ah? Ne? Mwo!"  
"Aku mencintaimu,"  
"Sangat mencintaimu, bahkan."

"Chomi-ah, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aku janji akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap saat, aku janji akan membuatmu bosan karena selalu tersenyum karenaku"  
"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"  
"Kau mungkin tidak pernah tau bahwa aku sebenarnya menyukaimu dari 3 bulan lalu. Saat aku menemukanmu dikantin sekolah, aku bertindak seakan aku tidak mengetahui namamu, tapi sesungguhnya aku tau sedikit hal tentangmu"  
"Sehun, aku tidak mau kau bercanda"  
"Aku tidak bercanda"  
"Kau tau kan hidupku sudah sulit selama ini?"  
"Ya aku sangat tau"  
"Jika memang kau menyukaiku dari 3 bulan lalu, kau pasti tau aku sering kali terlibat permasalahan dengan Haneul?"  
"Aku sangat tau"  
"Mengapa kau tetap memilih untuk menyukaiku? Haneul, ah tidak, masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih baik daripada aku"  
"Kau yang terbaik bagiku"  
"Kau bisa pilih wanita lain yang tidak pernah terlibat dalam suatu permasalahan"  
"Kau tidak pernah bermasalah"  
"Kau juga bisa memilih wanita yang masih memiliki orang tua, Sehun-ah..." Chomi berkata pelan seakan mengingat semua kenangan bersama orangtuanya  
"Tapi aku terlanjur mencintaimu, dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu"  
"Seh.."  
"Ssst! Izinkan aku menjadi lelakimu, Chomi-ah, aku tidak bercanda."

"Jawab aku Chomi"  
"Tapi Sehu.."  
"Katakan ya"  
"Ya, tapi..."  
"Kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku, boleh aku memelukmu?"  
"Sehu.."  
Belum selesai Chomi mengungkapkan perasaannya, Sehun memeluknya erat. Sehun tau bahwa, saat ini Chomi membutuhkan kehangatan. Sehun tau bahwa, saat ini Chomi sangat ingin memeluk seseorang. Sehun tau bahwa saat ini, Chomi rapuh.

"Diam, aku tau kau sedang sedih, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia"  
"Sehun-ah..." Chomi yang sejak tadi menahan airmatanya, akhirnya air mata itu lolos dari pertahanannya. Memang benar bahwa dia sangat sedih saat ini. Ia rapuh... Sangat rapuh.  
"Se..."  
"Panggil aku oppa mulai sekarang"  
"Aku akan memanggilmu baby / chagi / sayang mulai sekrang" lanjut Sehun "Terimakasih karena menerima aku apa adanya" Chomi berkata, "Itu kewajibanku" jawab Sehun pasti.  
"Terimakasih..."

.

.  
.

_.._

_1 months later_...

"Chagi, temani aku beli _bubble tea_ yuk?" mohon Sehun pada Chomi "aku sibuk.." jawab Chomi seadanya "Ini kan sudah jam pulang sekolah? mengapa kau sibuk? ayolah, kita rayakan 1 months anniversary kita?" "ne? ah keurae?" "eoo!" jawab Sehun antusias "baiklah" balas Chomi.

_Di mall, tepatnya cafe bubble tea_.

Chomi menyuruput _bubble tea_ taronya pelan, berbeda dengan Sehun yang menyeruputnya cepat.

"Chomi-ah, kajja?" ajak Sehun setelah menghabiskan _bubble tea_ nya "ok" Chomi membalas dengan wink terimutnya membuat hati Sehun bergetar /?

"Sehun-ah, antar aku kerumah bisa?" tanya Chomi pada Sehun yang sedang merangkul pundaknya saat ini. "pasti bisa, memangnya kenapa baby?" "ti..tidak aku hanya bertanya" "kau lucu sekali sih?" Sehun mencubit hidung Chomi pelan yang dibalas dengan pukulan manja Chomi pada lengan Sehun.

Demi apapun, jalan itu seperti milik mereka berdua... Tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang sibuk memperhatikan mereka saking romantisnya mereka berdua, sore itu di jalan Hongdae akan menjadi kencan tak terlupakan bagi Chomi. Ya, tak akan pernah.

*skip*

Sesampainya dirumah Chomi, Sehun langsung duduk manis di sofa depan televisi. Sibuk menggonta-ganti channel, sementara Chomi sibuk memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah, sudah jadi. Kemarilah dan ayo makan" Sehun hanya melirik memberi senyuman termanisnya lalu bergegas mematikan televisi.

"Mashitta (enak)!" kata Sehun "siapa dulu yang masak,, Jang Chomi gituloh, hahaha" "ne ne" Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju

Tak terasa sudah jam 8 malam, yang artinya Sehun harus pamit pulang. Chomi merasakan hal janggal pada Sehun yang tidak banyak omong hari ini, takut ada hal buruk terjadi, Chomi buru buru melupakan firasat buruknya.

"baby, aku pulang dulu yaa" "aku antar ya?naik bus saja ok?" "naik bus?aku kan bawa motor?ayolah, apa kau lupa?" "benarkah?" "tentu, tadi kita kesini kan naik motorku" "ah, baiklah.." "asampai jumpa besok disekolah baby" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Chomi pelan "ok!"

Dijalan.

Sehun merasakan kantuk ketika mengemudikan motor sport merahnya. Tapi ia menamparkan tangannya sendiri pada pipinya untuk membantu menyadarkan dirinya. tapi...

"AAAAAAA!"

BRAK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Sehun:"thor, ko ceritanya digantungin sih? Nyebelin banget"  
Chomi:"oppa, aku merindukanmu..."  
Sehun:"gue cuman milik author, maap ya chom"  
Author:"sehun, saranghae?"  
Sehun:"nado thor:*"

/ditimpuk barbel Agung Hercules/

Review dong'3' jangan jadi Sider please :") kalau mau ripiu, nanya atau kepo bisa ke /chanye00l atau twitter chanmints. Lopelope


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Comeback Please**

**Disclaimer: Cast ciptaan tuhan dan milik tuhan. Fanfict punya saya murni dari otak saya. Baca fanfict ini sambil denger lagu Baby Dont Cry mungkin?terserah kalian deh._. #kayang oke, ini bacotnya banyak banget ya, langsung dibaca aja deh~~**

**Rated: Unrated...**

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE. SILENT READER JANGAN BACA.**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

Sehun merasakan kantuk ketika mengemudikan motor sport merahnya. Tapi ia menamparkan tangannya sendiri pada pipinya untuk membantu menyadarkan dirinya. tapi...

"AAAAAAA!"

BRAK.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah bermerk Lamborghini, menabrak motor sportnya. Sehun yang tidak sempar mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar karena rasa kantuk yang dialaminyapun menjadi korban atas kecelakaan ini.

"Ch… chomi…" Sehun merasakan sakit yang amat samat pada kakinya. Ia terpental sejauh 3m jauhnya saking kerasnya tabrakan itu. Kakinya 'mungkin' patah karena tertimpa motornya sendiri, terlebih lagi ia menabrakkan kakinya pata pembatas jalan akibat tidak sengaja. Buru-buru si penabrak membawa Sehun kerumah sakit.

_Di rumah Chomi_.

Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika gelas yang dipegangnya tak sengaja terjatuh.

Drrt. Drrt. Getar telefon genggam milik Chomi. "Sehun, ada apa" ucap Chomi dalam hati ketika membaca nama yang tertera pada layar kaca telefon genggamnya itu. "Halo, Sehun ada apa?" "Selamat malam, benar ini nomor nona Chomi?" "Ya benar, tapi ada apa ya? Dan mengapa hp ini ada pada anda" tanya Chomi "Ini rumah sakit Korea, Sehun-ssi mengalami kecelakaan. Saya melihat nomor ini di daftar panggilan paling atas, langsung saja saya hubungi nomor ini, bisakah anda kerumah sakit sekarang?"

Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Chomi menerawang jauh memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh, hmm menurutnya suster rumah sakit ini.

" …. " diam, Chomi tak berbicara sedikitpun

"Permisi?" ucap seseorang diseberang yang notabenenya adalah suster rumah sakit

"saya…akan segera kesana" Chomi menjawab lalu memutuskan telfon tersebut.

Chomi yang sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih berlari kencang menuju lift, lift itu pun membawanya turun kelantai dasar. Orang orang yang melihatnya tampak bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaiannya adalah pakaian tidur, rambut acak acakan karena sempat tertidur sebelum meminum segelas air putih. Yang diherankan orang orang adalah, ia menangis kencang, seperti orang gila. Tapi Chomi tidak memerdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Ia sibuk mencari taksi. Belum sampai 1 menit menunggu, sebuah taksi menghampirinya. Dan siap membawanya menuju rumah sakit. "Ahjussi, bisakah anda lebih cepat sedikit?" Chomi berkata sambil menahan tangisnya, "ne" jawab pengemudi taksi singkat.

15 menit kemudian, taksi itu sampai di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul (ini ngarang). "ini uangnya ahjussi" ucap Chomi sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang kertas "terimakasih, nak" ucap si pengemudi halus, dan beberapa detik kemudian taksi itu berlalu dari hadapan Chomi

"Sehun" teringat tujuannya datang kesini, ia secepatnya menuju meja suster dan menanyakan ruang pasien yang ditempati Sehun. "Anda bisa menuju ICU di ujung sana" ucap suster seraya menujuk tangannya di mana ruang ICU berada "terimakasih.."

Chomi berlari cepat, lalu masuk keruang ICU. Ia hanya berharap sekarang Sehun sedang membuka matanya. Ia berharap sehun tidak tertidur lelap dalam masa koma.

Sesampainya diruang ICU ia langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ketika ia menemukan tubuh Sehun, ia langsung menuju tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri Sehun. Tapi kenapa banyak suster disana? Lalu kenapa ada dokter yang mengerubuninya? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chomi menghampiri Sehun namun, "maaf anda dilarang mendekat" "ta… tapi saya kekasihnya" "pasien ini sedang ditangani, mohon jangan menganggu berjalannya proses ini" Chomi lemas. Chomi merasa jantungnya mencelos, ia melihat kaki Sehun dilumuri darah. Wajahnya? Juga dilumuri darah, tapi sudah dilapisi perban.

Sekitar 2 jam Chomi menunggu diluar ruang ICU karena tidak boleh ada penunggu diruang ICU ketika ada pasien yang sedang ditangani.

Dokter keluar dengan mimic wajah yang aneh. Chomi bingung "apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" dokter itu diam, "apa yang terjadi pada Sehun!" marah karena tak dijawab Chomi berteriak membuat penunggu pasien lainnya menoleh kearahnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. "Sehun-ssi mungkin akan mengalami kelumpuhan"

**DEG. **

Chomi lemas, tangannya yang semula memegang tangan dokter pun terjatuh. Badannya sangat lemas. Kenapa Sehun bisa mengalami kelumpuhan diumur semuda ini? Bahkan mereka belum lulus SMA. Ia tidak mau Sehun dicibir karena menggunakan kursi roda kesekolah. Tidak itu tidak bisa terjadi. Nafas Chomi memburu. Ia masuk keruang ICU dan menemukan Sehun terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Matanya tertutup rapat tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Sehun bangun! Sehun jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau tertidur disini? Kau seharusnya tertidur di rumah, dikamarmu! Sehun bangun" Chomi berteriak bagai kesetanan.

Tapi, tunggu. Chomi tidak melihat orang tua Sehun, jangankan orangtua, teman teman Sehun pun tak ada. Sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah bercerita tentang latar belakangnya, orangtuanya, ataupun sekolahnya. Chomi bingung tapi ia tak mau berlarut-larut memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu. Ia duduk dikursi samping kanan tempat tidur Sehun. Ia takut melihat Sehun sekarang. Bukan takut seperti melihat hantu, tapi takut Sehun pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Tanpa sadar, Chomi tertidur disamping Sehun. Sehun sudah bangun sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Sehun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kakinya, namun ia menahannya takut Chomi terbangun. Wajah Chomi menghadap kepadanya. Bibir itu, bibir yang membuat pikirannya melayang membayangkan rasanya. Ingin mencium bibir itu, tapi ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya "ARGHHH" sakit, sangat sakit pikir Sehun. Chomi terbangun "Sehun kau sudah bangun? Sehun kau kenapa? Sehun kau mau apa? Aku panggil dokter dank au jangan kemana mana" Chomi panic, ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju ruang dokter sebuah tangan menahannya "tidak usah" ucap Sehun "tapi kau terlihat kesakitan!" Chomi marah kepada Sehun dan ingin melepaskan tangan sehun pada tangannya Sehun menekan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Chomi tanda ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chomi, Chomi akhirnya mengalah dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kau tau?semalam aku memimpikanmu" kata Sehun tenang

"Hah?" Chomi membalas

"Ya, dan aku tidak bohong"

"Kau memimpikan apa?"

"Kita akan menikah"

"HAH?!"

"Tapi kenapa dimimpi itu kau memeluk laki laki lain? Dan kau pergi bersama lelaki itu?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,, aku hanya akan menikah denganmu"

"Ohya? Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja" gemas karena Sehun bertindak seperti anak kecil, Chomi mengecup puncak kepala Sehun

"AHH" Sehun kesakitan karena tangan Chomi tak sengaja memegang kepalanya, tapi Chomi berniat hendak mengelus kepala Sehun. Chomi berpikir, masa hanya dipegang sepelan itu Sehun kesakitan? "maaf .." kata Chomi "hh… iya" jawab Sehun

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, dan Chomi pun sudah mandi (jangan ditanya mandi dimana) Chomi bingung karena tak ada makanan di ruangan ini.

"Sehun, kau mau makan apa?"

"Kimbab boleh?"

"Kalau begitu aku beli dulu ya.."

"Baiklah.."

Chomi tersenyum hangat lalu berlalu keluar rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan yang diinginkan Sehun. Ketika akhirnya Chomi melewati ruangan dokter, iya teringat akan kepala Sehun yang kesakitan ketika ia sentuh tadi pagi, tanpa berpikir panjang Chomi masuk kedalam ruang dokter itu.

"Permisi…" kata Chomi

"Ya? Silahkan duduk…" ucap dokter yang katanya bernama Suho, tertulis di IDcard yang menggantung di sakunya

"Permisi dokter, saya ingin bertanya tentang pasien bernama Oh Sehun yang sekarang berada diruang ICU,,"

"Oh iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisa beri tahu apa penyakit yang dideritanya?"

Mimik wajah Suho berubah menjadi bingung ketika membaca dokumen pasien bernama Oh Sehun tersebut.

"A.. ada apa dok?" Tanya Chomi

"Dia menderita kanker otak dan lumpuh kaki sementara."

Apa yang diucapkan dokter ini? Kenapa begini? Mungkin aku salah dengar atau dokter ini salah membuka dokumen? Tapi jika benar, bagaimana mungkin?

"Mana mungkin dok!"

"Disini tertera bahwa pasien Oh Sehun menderita lumpuh kaki sementara dan kanker otak"

"Jangan becanda dok"

"Maaf tapi itu yang tertera pada dokumen ini" Suho menyodorkan dokumen itu pada Chomi.

Chomi membaca dalam diam.

_BUNGKAM._

_BUNGKAM._

_BUNGKAM._

Chomi sibuk memikirkan kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sehingga ia mendapat penyakit macam itu?!"

"Kakinya, tertimpa motor yang dikendarainya dan juga terjatuh menggunakan kaki dahulu, kepalanya membentur jalan"

"APA?"

"Itu yang dikatakan polisi yang memeriksa kecelakaan itu"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan tunggal?"

"Tidak, seseorang bernama Zitao telah menabraknya, lagipula Sehun mengambil jalan arah yang salah, ia mengantuk"

"Lalu kemana si Zitao itu? Kenapa dia tidak tanggung jawab?"

"Dia sudah melunasi biaya operasi kemarin, jika tidak anda mungkin dimintai bayaran ketika menghampiri pasien.

_Flashback end_.

Ya betul, Chomi mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya itu. Ia sungguh merindukan keberadaan Sehun disampingnya. Merindukan Sehun memeluknya saat ia bersedih. Merindukan canda tawa Sehun. Sangat sangat merindukan semua hal tentang Sehun.

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

**-Comeback please-**

TBC or END?

Terimakasih buat yang baca fanfict ini, dan maaf fanfictnya pendek, bikinnya cumin semalem sihh._.

AKU SARANG KAMU! /kecup/


End file.
